In the prior art, chloride and other ion specific tester systems usually incorporate a meter and an electrode that is on an electrical cord and plugs into the meter. The cord is commonly 3 to 6 feet long and is usually used in a specific testing environment or laboratory. Such a system would be very cumbersome to use in the field and would quickly get damaged. Also, there are integrated instruments for laboratory use but these are large machines that are far too big to be hand held and are not at all suitable for field use.
Further, in all known prior art machines results from various tests or series of tests must be carefully identified and recorded by the operator and stored for later use and study. Each test must be carefully hand recorded along with devising a label describing the specific job and area or surface tested. This record keeping is time consuming and highly subject to errors and miss-labeling.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hand held ion tester.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hand held ion tester that is easy to use and that automatically records and saves the test information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hand held ion tester that can automatically test a sample of liquid for chloride ions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hand held ion specific tester and method that greatly simplifies data collection and use.